


Flesh

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [11]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Please wear your fan google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending, if Kouta and Kaito ended up in Helheim and turned into Overlords. And having too much time on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Title : Flesh**

**Pair : BananaOrange**

**Genre : Drama**

** **Author's Note : I can't put down this idea somehow. No matter how weird it is.. I just love the Overlords' form.. Too bad they were putting down the possibility of Overlord Gaim/Kouta's monster form.. I'm not satisfied by just seeing his eyes glowed in red light.. (I know Kouta turned into a green Inves when he was hypnotized by Redyue, but it's still not enough for me, haha)** **

 

* * *

 

He came again to that place, with echoing steps on the stone floor. His hand traced the dusty walls as he brushed some green leaves and vines. 

This place was the one that Takatora showed him, the abandoned living room-like place. His agile leg hopped on the square stone tiles that spread on the small pool. A light with no warmth shone his way to the sofa-like stone. He touched the armchair with his hand again, feeling the subtle coldness on the surface. His skin still worked perfectly. Good.

The slender hand wrapped itself on a stoneware, picking a bowl-like object. He wished he could find some use of this thing, but he didn't need to eat anymore. And he didn't have a passion as an artifact collector too. So, he put it back. 

He went near the pool, gazing at the water's surface. It was still his face, Kazuraba Kouta's face. It was a new, strange habit, he knew. As if he was making sure he was still there, still alive and living his life. 

How many days had passed since he was here? How many hours? Without any kinds of measuring tools, it was pretty impossible to figure out. But he didn't really care enough about it. He just ran out of other things to think about. Other things besides Helheim. Other things besides how much he missed his friends.

He didn't regret his choice to close Helheim with all of the consequences. The human world was restored the way it was, to the point where there was no trace of its grasp. No more Cracks, no more monsters. 

He was just worrying if this choice was the best. Were they save now? Was there really no harm for them now? 

"Weak, as always."

Another presence looming on the corner, revealing his adversary. Turquoise eyes met with his ordinary one while emitting a cold stare. 

"Kaito."

The red Overlord walked towards him with heavy but proud steps. The atmosphere around Kouta changed drastically, as a silent terror crept under his skin. "Why did you keep that weak form?" 

Kouta filled the room with his laugh, while the stone wall reflecting his gleeful voice. Half-hopping from his seat, he scooted over to Lord Baron and tilted his head. "What's wrong with being like this?"

"Hmph. Your body are blessed by the fruit of Helheim, but apparently you brain isn't."

"But, if I turn into an Overlord, I can't kiss you," teased the dark-haired man with a sing-song tune. 

"Again with your ridiculous reason."

"I thought you've changed, Kaito," said Kouta, his tone was deliberately taunting the other. "But apparently you still obliged to make a civilized conversation. You still act like a human too."

The black sword quickly summoned from the red Overlord's hand, and proceeded to slash the human in front of his blade. But Kouta managed to reflect the attack with the vines of Helheim. Sometimes, Kaito was really troublesome with his battle policy. 

"Do not ever address me as that lowly form again."

The dark-haired man smirked as he hit Kaito's ego magnificently. At least, that helped making this new life became less boring. 

But sometimes Kouta thought he knew why Kaito kept coming to him, even though they were of equal power. The same reason he kept his human appearance. To survive.

_Only the strongest will survive._

It was just their methods were different. But Kouta was sure it was as good as any other reasons. Kouta just refused to let go all of what was left of his humanity, while Kaito just threw his past away and regained new confidence with his majestic form.

Kouta chuckled, shrugging as the red Overlord prepared another stance to attack him again. It was useless to defy him, his rival wouldn't stop until he fought back. The wind around him began to swirl, as the vines covered his body and turned him into a white, armored-clad monster. Two broad swords appeared on his hands, preparing for another assault from Lord Baron.

The forest just watched them silently as the metals clashed with each other in an endless match.  
  
---  
  
 

* * *

**Author's Note : Basically, I want to make both of them becoming a bit crazy in their head. Because pretty much the Femshin race was becoming bat-shit insane after Helheim took over..**

**But.. I don't know if it turned out to be OOC instead.. OTL**

 

 


End file.
